Chuck vs Chuck
by IllusionedDreamer
Summary: After Chuck saves Sarah and Casey, he is appointed a field agent. Will Chuck be able to handle it? Season 2 AU.
1. Transformations

Another day, another mission.

That was Chuck's life summarised.

It's amazing how constant exigencies can be.

The sour face of Beckman & Graham (Chuck had dubbed them The Beck-ham) would appear, orders would be delivered, his handlers would come out in their all black super-spy uniform and armory of weapons and then,

"Chuck, stay in the car."

Frustration.

That was the only emotion that coursed through his brain.

Didn't they understand his concern for them?

Yes, he admitted he was no super-spy but that did NOT mean he did not have the same sense of duty, concern and protectiveness which Sarah and Casey had.

But instead of watching their backs, his wonderful Intersect brain sat in the goddamn car and admired the plush cushioning of the Porsche.

He restarted counting to a thousand to while the time by and slow down his panicking senses and the alarm his intuition had set off.

A loud shout echoed through the area. A woman's shout.

Woman? - Sarah!

Chuck's shoes thumped down the road as he climbed over the wall and went to help the two.

He hid beside the two crates and watched.

Casey and Sarah were next to the next line of crates. Both were grimacing in pain while shooting at the seven shooters still alive.

Chuck quickly ran to their place.

Sarah looked up in surprise and hissed, "Chuck, what the...?" before dissolving in the barrage of noises as the shots rained down.

Chuck made a motion to make her remain silent and quickly picked up a Benelli 90 and aimed the laser point in the manner he had seen them do innumerable times.

He took stock of the shooters and aimed at the shooter near the archway.

One shot. Dead.

He quickly took out two more in this manner, while Casey took the oppurtunity to throw a flashbang, and shoot the remaining four.

"I never imagined a shooting spree to be so silent in the end..." said Chuck.

Casey threw him a look of grudging admiration, "Well, Bartowski looks like those arcade games paid off."

Chuck grinned and then looked towards Sarah who now semi-comatose due to her injuries and shot a panicked look. "Ohmygod ohmygod, she's bleeding like a pig."

Casey grimaced. "I can see that, you idiot"

He grunted.

"I can't pick her up like this" motioning towards his injured arm. Chuck, a little pale after seeing her blood and clearly worried, gently picked up Sarah and put her in the Porsche's backseat. Casey, sat in the passenger's seat cradling his arm and motioned Chuck to drive.

"Bartowski, we have to get her to Butler Avenue ASAP. A CIA-controlled hospital is there and Walker will be treated without a barrage of questions or forms" said Casey, after getting off the phone.

Chuck simply nodded on hearing that, and veered the car to the said address with it's full horsepower with a look of protectiveness intermingled with determination.

Within a span of ten minutes, the car was safely parked in the hospital's parking lot.

Chuck, without waiting for Casey, took out Sarah and gracefully laid her down on a nearby stretcher.

The ensemble of doctors and nurses waiting took over, and wheeled Sarah to the operating room while Casey was taken to another room so that his hand could be taken care of. Chuck was taken to an examination room, by one of the nurses.

The doctor present there checked him for injuries, and on completing the checkup smiled, "Well, Mr. Carmichael you're okay. But, you have suffered a minor concussion so I suggest you lie down here while your friends are treated"

Chuck smiled in return and nodded. He lay down, still silently praying for Sarah and remembering all long-forgotten Gods and prayers.

The events of the day had taken a toll, and soon his mind was floating with the clouds of slumber...

He awoke with a start. The sunlight was filtering though the shades, and his iPhone was ringing.

"Chuck, oh god, where are you?" It was Ellie. Chuck sighed. Another day, another lie.

"Im with Sarah, sis. I thought I'd told you." he said, faking a surprised tone.

"Oh, silly me. I must have forgotten." Ellie said, in a relieved tone.

Chuck laughed. " No problem, but Im probably gonna stay here with her for a week or so, okay? I havent been able to spend too much time with her in the past few weeks, y'know"

"Im so glad to hear that you both are going strong, Chuck!, but keep popping in here too, okay?"

"Okay, sis" Chuck quickly hanged up the phone and ran to the doctor in near range.

"How's Sarah?" The doctor smiled, and looked at the pleasant-looking but concerned man in front of her.

"She's doing fine, Mr. Carmichael. We took out the bullets and stitched her up last night. Actually, she'll probably be awake in 15-20 minutes."

Chuck grinned at hearing this and went into Sarah's room.

He softly calls to her from her bedside. "Sarah?"

She stirs slowly. "Chuck?" Her voice is still groggy from the drugs.

"Hey, looks like you hit yourself while gardening"

Sarah smiled..

"We both owe you our lives today, probably." Then she softly asked, " Did you actually shoot them?"

Chuck gave a tight smile. "Yeah, who knew Call of Duty and SWAT games help in real life?"

Sarah sleepily nodded. "Alaska is nice."

" Ooookay... Well, you are in obvious need of rest so I'll visit you later I guess.."

He quickly jumped off the visitor's stool and bounced towards his own bed, hoping to shake off the headache invading his head.


	2. The Blurring Lines of Right and Wrong

Sarah was eating the Jell-O and unrecognisable assortments on her food tray, flipping through the channels on her TV when in popped Casey.

"Hey Casey."

Casey, in a more than usual verbal mood that morning replied with, "How's the leg?"

"The morphine is doing it's job."

Then Sarah looked at him intently, and said, "You're here to talk about Chuck, arent you?"

He responded with a quiet, "Yes."

"Yeah, well - he was shocking yesterday, no doubt about it." Sarah replied, with her brows furrowed.

"Walker, I kinda noticed. My jaw was literally open at seeing the guy shoot and _kill_ someone else, the very same guy who used to faint at the sight of blood!"

Sarah gave a small smile at Casey admitting his surprise and shock. " Did you report this to Graham and Beckman yet?"

"Of course I did. They said they'll talk about it to us as soon as you're in a condition to attend. Graham doesnt want CIA having a lesser say in the decisions obviously."

Sarah ignored his jibe at CIA and asked, "Is Chuck okay?"

"Yeah, just a minor concussion and exhaustion"

"No, Casey - I mean, is he..okay?"

Casey looked at her and gave a half-smile. "Yes, strangely enough. He looked at it as a necessary measure to save his team, to save_ you_. Perhaps a little remorse lingers in his heart, but he hasnt broken down or anything, if that's what you're asking."

"It's strange. Im not sure if I should be happy or sad about this. Chuck is the sort of person, we were trained to protect, you know. When I get to know he picked up a gun for us, it's like realization of how terrible things we do sometimes in the name of Right. Yes, Im proud of him and admire his ability to do whatever's necessary if it means compromising with what he holds dear, but I know what state he probably will be when it hits him."

Casey squeezed her arm. "Hey, you're talking to a burnout here." He humorlessly laughed.

"You know Walker, I agree. Bartowski has got a good head on his shoulders. He's a pain in the ass, but a heart of gold which has the ability to warm even us cold-blooded killers, but I have realized one thing. If Chuck knows what their intentions were and the millions of lives he saved, he'll know what he did was right."

Sarah smiled. "Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

--

**One week later**

**Location: Home Entertainment Room, 11:57 PM**

"Welcome back, Agent Walker" said Director Graham.

"Thankyou Sir" said Sarah.

"Well, now that both of you are finally here, General and I needed to discuss the new developments with the Intersect."

Casey began, " Based on our experience and interaction, The Intersect has always been a cooperative and resourceful asset. He has always had superior mental abilities, but last week's incident proved his physical capabilities, even without being provided any -"

Graham interrupted, " I know, Major Casey. You reported this last week." He furrowed his brows.

"Based on his performance, the General and I have agreed to instate Mr. Bartowski as a field agent."

He looked at his agents' stupefied faces with a little amusement.

"Yes, and he will be training under a former CIA spy, who will teach him the A-Z of becoming a CIA agent."

Casey raised his eyebrows, "CIA?"

"Yes, Major Casey. General Beckman has agreed to this in the interests of Bartowski."

"Yes, sir."

"Agent Walker, you need to explain all this to Chuck, you will be contacted later with more details."

"Yes, sir"

"Also, on losing CIA hold over Wienerlicious, your cover job is now that of a worker at a yogurt shop called Orange Orange."

Sarah's eyebrows flew up. "Yes, sir" she said in a resigned voice.

"That's all for now."

and with those words, Chuck Bartowski's life was further messed up.


	3. Turmoils: Part 1

_Author's note: A big thanks to all those who reviewed. It truly encourages an author greatly to see people reading her story! I already have 900 hits in 2 days. wewt._

--

"WHAT?!" sputtered a befuddled Chuck.

Sarah looked at him. "Chuck, I already have repeated that line seven times."

Finding a patience she was not known for, she repeated, " Your offer letter states in simple terms that you are going to trained as a field agent, and you will be on the CIA payroll. You will have the same authorization level as them and the same perks."

"But-but-but-" He tried to remember how to breathe.

"Sarah, I dont know the A of becoming an agent! Sure, Im Mr. Intersect and all but I cant do all that stuff you and Casey can pull!"

"Chuck, you will be trained. I dont know why you are so worried. It's a great opportunity for you to grow and you are no longer just an asset or the Intersect."

"I dont know if Im ready for this" he said softly.

"You know, Sarah. Whatever happened that day was probably the right thing and all, and we saved millions but Im still human, y'know?

It gnaws at me everyday to think I killed a human being. To think I just pulled a trigger, and finished off 30-35 years off someone's life just like that. It's an amazingly terrible power you hold, when you have a gun.

Of course I am glad to know that my actions ensured your safety but I dont know.." he paused.

"I dont know if I can be as rational or cold-blooded as Casey" Chuck said.

"You dont need to be, Bartowski" spoke Casey as he entered the room through the window.

Chuck looked at him warily. "Bartowski, It's a fact. An agent's life is no child's game and yes, you have to kill people sometimes but I know you will not end up like me as long as you remember every day when you wake up, what is the purpose of your deeds."

Casey gave a half-smile and said, "Chuck, this is your moment to do good for yourself and the others out there. Today, you become more than just a database."

Chuck smiled, " Who knew I could get advice from you Casey? You know, I might just accept that offer, Sarah."

Then Chuck turned towards the kitchen and soon came back with three glasses filled with wine.

"To the greater good." Casey toasted.

The other two nodded their acquiescence and drank to it.

--

**Next day, 6:00 AM - Casey's apartment**

"We are extremely glad to hear your unconditional agreement to the offer, Mr. Bartowski" spoke Director Graham.

"It is my honor to accept such a generous offer, Sir."

Graham nodded, and spoke, " You will be starting your training tomorrow under a former CIA agent, Mr. Roan Montgomery. He will teach and train you in all the necessary skills that will be required by you."

"Under these special conditions, your training span will be around 3 months, after which you will be pronounced a field agent."

"But, till then Agent Walker will be living with you in a separate apartment so as to reduce interference from civilians and you will continue working at the Buymore."

Chuck exchanged looks with Sarah. "Ah, there is a little development nobody here is aware of, Sir."

Graham gave a startled look, "What?"

"Err. On a whim, I submitted my game's demo to Rockstar Games and they have offered me 2.5 million for all rights to the game's complete coding, so I resigned from the Buymore."

Chuck squirmed, expecting a reaming but instead, Director Graham cracked a rare smile. " That makes things a lot easier. So, you'll be working from home which provides a better cover to your training and moving out of your old apartment."

"Well, I think that covers it" and the screen went black.

Sarah remained standing there, fuming as to how the CIA had indefinite say in messing up her life. It was already hard to be professional with Chuck, but to stay 24 hours a day with him - she shuddered.

She was happy for Chuck as he was finally moving away from his dead-end job at the Buymore but she wondered if he was ready to handle these radical changes in his life..

She sighed.

A concerned voice broke her chain of thoughts, "Sarah, are you okay?"

One look at him, and her demeanor instantly melted. She smiled.

"Im really happy to know about your success, Chuck"

Chuck, uncomfortable with discussing his laurels and not ready to tackle the issue, changed the subject.

"So we are gonna be _living-in, _huh?" Chuck spoke in exaggerated tones, making the i's sound like e's.

Sarah smiled at hearing his veiled sarcasm and ignored the abrupt change of subject.

"I dont even want to try and depress myself by thinking of tomorrow's upcoming fiasco." Chuck grinned.

"So, let's go and see the apartment, shall we?"

Sarah nodded and the doors to a new road opened.


	4. Chuck Says

_**Chuck's ****POV**_

_Life is heady. _

_Life is hectic._

_ Life..is strange._

_ I am literally living my life at an obtuse angle today. I know what you're thinking._

_"Dude, get a clue. Your life is sweet as hell."_

_Believe me when I say, I know._

_Im out of my dead end job, I got a deal with Rockstar, Im moving in with my unrequited love of my life and I finally get to do something more than sit in the car._

_My dead end job.. My 11 dollars an hour job. My stupid, idiotic but sweet job. The only job that would allow you to see your fellow employees dying on Twinkies and RedBull overdoses. The only job where our biggest project was to dethrone our Assisant Manager. A job which helped me survive my funk. _

_I'll miss it all._

_The love, the strange bonds we shared, removing those viruses and Trojans._

_I'll miss Morgan and our dreams of making it big selling corn jam. Our game-a-thons, his support, his friendship. Lester, Jeff and their hopeless chances in ever finding a girl._

_Big Mike and his strange antics, his marlin and all those hotdogs he consumed without being hospitalised._

_Sure, there is that sense of elation at finally achieving success in terms of the social parameters the society sets. I can actually move out (which I already am doing). Perhaps, most importantly I wont be a burden on Ellie. I know she never thought like that, she was always supportive of her little brother but that was one thing always gnawing at me that I could never support her in any manner. I might be able to surprise her now by getting that Italian chapel venue for her wedding now!_

_In other words, I finally have a real job.._

_But now that I stand on the top rung, I look down below wondering if it is worth it?_

_I touched a gun for the first time, rather…_

_I killed a man._

_The very words sound surreal.._

_I truly understand what Casey had meant when he had once told me, "Every shot your fire, rips a small part of your soul apart."_

_It did that to me too._

_Every morning I wake up, and do everything the same way I used to but there's something different. Im just not the same anymore. I try to tell myself that I saved Sarah, I saved Casey and perhaps millions others by recovering those nuclear codes but whatever justifications I may put, there's only one truth._

_I killed a man._

_I finished off someone's life –bang bang – just like that. It scares me, to be honest. To think, I hold this control over someone's life but at the same time, it is like this adrenaline rush which I relish. I relish the thought of being a stereotype male for a change._

_I actually was happy for a moment that no matter what I did, I ensured my unrequited love's safety by any means, and most importantly without stumbling on my shoelaces._

_Finally, the issue I have been avoiding with great care.._

_Sarah. Im going to be living in and have the perfect fake relationship with my perfect fake girlfriend who also happens to be the girl of my dreams. My heart may melt and throb, but Im no closer to getting to her. She has those occasionally disarmed moments but then Agent Walker's back with a guarded look heavier than ever. It's going to be torture in a way living with her 24/7, but we wont have any bugs.._

_And who knows, stranger things have happened._

_"It's time for the sun to break through,  
It's time for the clouds to part,  
Let me dance once more in the sun...  
Let me bask in the illusion again."_


	5. Notice

I just noticed people are still actually reading this story, so..

The sequel to Chuck vs. Chuck - Chuck vs. the Anguished Heart is - .net/s/4662800/1/Chuck_vs_The_Anguished_Heart

Hope you guys like it! Keep reading.


End file.
